


Birthright

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Forced Pregnancy, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, SDR2 Spoilers, Suicide Attempt, again adding more as it goes, dr spoilers, except i feel like i should warn for, now because that could be triggering, yeah sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before she starts the mutual killing game, Junko announces that she's pregnant. Of course, seeing that she's planning her own death, someone else will need to raise her heir.  And who better to do that than the people she loves most?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthright

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea a long time ago, while talking over some stuff with someone from drfb whose account I lost track of. They made a fic as well, so I guess you could say that they're like sister fics even though they've basically got the same plot. (Here it is, if youre curious http://archiveofourown.org/works/836274)
> 
> Point is, it's exactly as the summary says. Shsl despair raises junko's kid as if she's Junko herself and shit goes downhill. This is an alternate universe where sdr2 never happened so the students are still shsl despair.

Her love smiles at her as she sits down across the table, not with her usual megawatt grin, but a warm, welcoming one. Tsumiki couldn't help but wonder why she was there. What reason did Junko have to take her away from the others? She must have done something wrong again. Why else would Junko waste her precious time? Still, it was very kind to take her away from the others before scolding her, that way Tsumiki wouldn’t be so humiliated.

“I’m so sorry!” She yelps before Junko could even say why she brought her here.

Junko knit her brows together and frowned in a near-perfect imitation of concern. Not that Tsumiki could tell it was fake. “For what? You haven’t done anything yet.”

“You mean y-you’re not going to punish me?”

“No, I just wanted to talk.”

“Oh! I-I’m sorry for assuming then...”

“I know. Now, you do know about the whole school of mutual killing?” she waved her hand dismissively, as if she was already bored of her “master plan”.

“Y-yes I d--”

“Of course, even you aren’t that stupid. And you’re aware that I might die right?” She paused, allowing for a response, but none came. “You do know that’s a possibility, right dear?”

“I...Y-yes but I’d hoped--”

Junko’s smile fell. “You didn’t hope for anything. You should know that from the moment I planned this I wanted to give everyone involved the most despair possible, and guess who  
else is involved? Me and Mukuro. So really, you’re smart enough not to hope for jack shit.”

“Forgive me, p-please.” Tsumiki stared down at the table, her nails digging into her palms. If Junko was mad at her, she really must have been stupid. If anything, she should be happy that Junko was so willing to die for their cause!

“...You’re forgiven, but we still haven’t gotten to the point yet.” She crossed her arms and scowled.

“S-sorry, I won’t interrupt anymore...”

“Good. Now if and when I die, who’s in charge?”

She waited for an answer, but Tsumiki stayed silent, expectant.

“...You’re allowed to answer that.”

“O-oh, Kamuk-kura I think...”

“You hate him, don’t you?” She said loudly, accusingly, leaning forward with a look that said Tsumiki had once again did something wrong.

“No! O-of course not. I’m sorry. H-he’s a good choice--the best choice. A-after all, he is--”

“It’s okay.” Junko pushed off the table and leaned back in her chair. “I don’t like him too much either, y’know?”

Tsumiki could only offer a confused look; tears welled in her eyes because, as usual, she couldn't follow what Junko was saying.

“This, my love, is what I wanted to talk to you about.” Any trace of malice was gone, leaving behind only a small, reassuring smile, “If I die, Kamakura will step up as leader to hold everything together until the real successor takes over.”

“And, um, who is that?” she looked down at her feet, ashamed that she had to ask.

A soft, slender hand grabbed her by the chin and gently forced her to face two baby blue eyes. “Mikan, you’re very smart, that’s why I’m only telling this to you. Now when a queen dies, who takes her place?”

Suddenly she understood and her eyes grew wide, “You mean...” she didn’t want to say it, fearful that she was wrong yet again, and Junko would lose patience with her. 

“Yup.” Junko said simply, releasing her and placing a hand on her stomach, even though it didn’t look any different, “I’m pregnant. And you figured it out all on your own, good.”

“Um…may I ask who’s it is?” Tsumiki smiled, that was how she was supposed to react, right?

“Oh, silly girl, I can’t tell you that.” Junko gave her a pitying look, as if she was too stupid to understand what was going on. She probably was. “Think of it as everyone’s. After all ‘it takes a village to raise a child’”

She nodded tears of joy beading in her eyes as she thought of what this might mean “I guess it does. Does this mean you won’t die there, my love?”

“No!” she said sharply, “Maybe if I explain it a different way you’ll actually get what I’m trying to say.”

“Oh…” she looked away from Junko again, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. “I-I’m sorry.”

“Now, what I’m asking is for you…” she waved her hand, searching for the right word, “To take over I guess. I want you to remove the kid and have it yourself.”

Tsumiki’s eyes widened, “Wh-what?”

“That’s a thing right? I can’t put it into any simpler terms for you. If it’s not a real procedure, make it one.” She examined her ruby-red nails, already bored with the conversation.

“B-but my love, I’m not sure if I—“

Junko gave her a pouty look, and interrupted with her “cute” personality, “But don’t you twust me? I trust you, Miki-chan. But I _don’t_ trust Kamukura. So will you please, _please_ just do me this itty bity favor?”

Itty bitty favor? This was a rather big deal they were talking about. But she would bring Junko the stars if she asked for them, so the answer was a soft but definite “Of course I will.”

Satisfied with her answer, Junko got up and headed out the door, “Good! Now remember not a word about it until it’s born. I want it to be a surprise! And I won’t forgive you if you tell.” She waved a finger at her and giggled.

Tsumiki nodded, smiling. She was going to be a mother, there would be another Junko to bring the world even more despair. She wasn’t going to leave her.

They would be together forever.

* * *

 

All 16 of them stood in front of the television, watching the final trial with bated breath. She should have taken me with her, Kamukura found himself thinking, she’s going to die.

She’s going to die.

She’s going to die.

The thought circulated through his head like a hive of wasps. The others smiled when the students began to accept their despair. Izuru Kamukura did not. He stood next to Owari who wept tears of joy as she saw the students submit, one by one. They could have been tears of sadness too. Or hunger or confusion or any other emotion. Owari was always crying. It bothered him.

On his other side was Tsumiki who was mumbling to herself over and over again under her breath, smiling but clenching her fists tightly. He could hear a drop of blood fall from her hands to the wood floor. Tsumiki bothered him.

Almost everything in that room did, but he chose to focus on the screen instead of it. The trial didn’t bother him, instead it almost scared him.

There was one student that wouldn’t fall, wouldn’t submit no matter what Junko said. It wouldn’t matter if said student was insignificant like Togami or Asahina, but no, it was Naegi. One student who had more influence than he even realized.

He hoped Naegi would never realize.

But, almost pleasingly, disappointingly fast, his hopes were completely shattered. And Naegi had pulled the students one by one out of their despair. He gripped them tight with his words and renewed their hope for the world. This _disgusted_ Kamukura. But apparently, not Enoshima, because she asked for her execution, _wanted_ it. She smiled the whole time. She was a beaten, bloody mess by the end, but she smiled. Until the very last execution, the one that would bring her death.

The hammer went up, the conveyor belt stopped, and Junko waited, grinning at the audience.

But nothing happened, like a cruel joke.

She stopped smiling, she looked around, and she looked up, confused. Tsumiki cheered next to him

And then the hammer came down.

There was no sound. Nobody said anything, nobody looked away. Owari had stopped crying, Tsumiki stopped mumbling. It was so silent Izuru could hear his own heartbeat. He wondered if anyone was even breathing.

All at once chaos ripped through them. There was crying and moaning and enraged shrieking, expletives and threats of violence. A pained wail escaped from Tsumiki, who had already started running when Izuru turned to look at her. He watched her leave and looked back at his companions, almost all of them too wrapped up in their own despair to notice her. His eyes rested on Pekoyama, who seemed entirely unaffected, and Mioda, obedient no matter the circumstances. “Make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid.” He said to them, nodding towards where Tsumiki went.

While they went to get her, Izuru walked over to the tv and calmly switched it off. The cameras were frozen on what would serve as Junko’s grave, a hammer splattered with blood. He wondered briefly if it was because there was nobody to change the shot that it stayed. “That’s enough of that.”

Izuru waited in front of the television for the group to calm down enough so he could talk. They refused. With a heavy sigh, he ran his fingers through his hair, “You sure I was the best choice?” he mumbled, smiling sardonically as he thought of Junko listening down in hell. She nodded and he shook his head.

He cleared his throat and, as if they were just aware of his presence, shsl despair quieted down for him. “Thanks.” He muttered, “Right…So I’m in charge now. Junko’s orders…Anyone got a problem with that?”

“What?”

“ _You_?”

“Fuck that!”

“Since when?”

Not listening to their protests, he continued, “Good. Now because of what Junko did, it would be best if we all went into hiding for now. Because, intended or not, what she did inspired hope, and with hope comes resistance, and with resistance” he waved his hand, “…you get it. So starting today, we’re in hiding. If you have a problem with that, have fun dying.”

The room was silent save for some discontent grumbling. He was about to continue when he heard screaming from down the hall. Everyone’s attention shot to the door, waiting to see what would happen. After a minute of more unintelligible shrieking, Pekoyama and Mioda emerged from the door, dragging Tsumiki along with them. She fought against them, trying to pull her arms out of their grip, but to no avail. Izuru’s eyes caught on the quickly spreading trail of blood going down one of her arms.

“What an idiot.” He said under his breath. “Tsumiki, what are you doing?”

“I-I need to see h-her again!” she wailed, trying again to wrench her hands from their grasp, “I n-need to b-be with her again!”

“No you don’t you’re being—“

“L-like you would even know. Can you even u-understand h-how it feels to love someone? Do you even kn-know how it feels t-to _be_ loved by someone?”

He stared down at her and considered his options. On the one hand, it seemed she was too far gone to do anything with, and simply dropping her in some alley and letting her do as she pleased seemed to be the best course of action. On the other, they would lose a valuable part of their team if they did that. But if she stayed, she might just kill herself or somebody else anyway. Thanks Junko. The Junko he imagined to be in hell smiled at him again. The little shit.

“You can’t see her again. She’s dead. We need you here anyways. So get off the floor and stitch your arm up.”

“You’re lying! W-we’ll meet again! I know it!”

“I’m not lying, it’s logic. If she’s dead, she’s not coming back no matter what you do.”

“I don’t w-want her to come back!” she screamed again, making the two holding her flinch, “I know she c-can’t come back, I-I’m a nurse! B-but if I d-die I’ll get to see her again.” She looked down, blinking tears from her eyes.

Option one it is then, “Tsumiki—“

“No! St-stop talking! There’s n-nothing you can s-say to st-stop me. There’s nothing left of Junko in this world so I—“ just then she stopped, she had the look of a great epiphany. A smile slowly crept its way across her face and, so quiet that everyone just thought it was more sobs or hiccups, Tsumiki started laughing.

She finally wrenched her hands from them and hugged herself, giggling with childish glee. Izuru would have sworn that she’d gone insane, but she looked…hopeful, genuinely happy. He looked towards Pekoyama who simply gave him a nervous “what do I do?” look.

He shrugged, and the two dropped Tsumiki's arms. “Alright then. Since that’s out of the way, start preparing. C’mon everyone we have to be quick.”

The fifteen of them filed out quickly, either finally being obedient for once or happy to get away from the scene. Izuru left too, making a mental note to collect all the knives, lest she try that again.

But as he walked past her, he could just barely hear her mumbling to herself.

“I can’t wait to meet you again, my love.”


End file.
